


High Stakes

by Anndalchahal



Category: Ladykiller In a Bind
Genre: F/F, Speculation, This is basically shitposting in fanfic form, pre-release speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anndalchahal/pseuds/Anndalchahal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The game of high stakes social manipulation led The Beast into several more beds than she was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Stakes

 

“If I’m going to be forced into this,” The Beast declared, “I’m going to _win_.”

 

Thus began the game of high stakes social manipulation.

 

\---

 

“Take your votes, huh? If it’s from you, I’d rather take much more than that.” The Beast winked.

“Oh really?” The Swimmer smiled cheekily, “and what did you have in mind?”

“Well, you know how you’re always wet…” The Beast began.

The Swimmer raised an eyebrow.

“How do you look so good?”

 

\---

 

“Do you really think this is proportionate?” The Stalker asked, frantically typing at the command prompt in front of her.

“It’s important to me.” The Beast said, silkily. “...and it means I get to spend time with you, of course.”

The Stalker blushed, “W-Well, if you think it is, it must be.”

“Are you looking forward to it?” The Beast asked, throwing an arm around The Stalker’s shoulders.

“Y-you mean…”

“You might get an even better view if you work fast.”

 

\---

 

“You’re going to be there, of course?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” The Photographer grinned, “After all, someone has to record everything.”

“A great job you’ll do, I’m sure…” The Beast said, her voice lowering to a whisper. “But wouldn’t you like to get the best shots you possibly can?”

“I’m listening.”

 

\---

 

It was time. The day that she had been working towards all cruise long. The Beast made her way onto the deck, her breathing heavy. Everyone had assembled - the other passengers, and even The Maid, who was fiddling with a hose pipe off to one side.

 

She looked up, where someone had made a makeshift banner, the massive red words emblazoned on it reminding her of what she had gotten herself into.

 

**GRADUATION WET T-SHIRT CONTEST SIGN-UPS**

 

“Let’s do this.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry.
> 
> Please note that this is not representative of the actual game in any way shape or form, I just had this idea that the "votes" were for something astronomically trivial, and I love the idea that The Beast will sleep with every woman on this damn ship so she can win.
> 
> Also, fun fact: "My Twin Brother Made Me Crossdress As Him And Now I Have To Deal With A Geeky Stalker And A Domme Beauty Who Want Me In A Bind!!" is too long for an AO3 fandom tag.


End file.
